The Palmer Chronicles
by pimmyjalmergrl
Summary: Who is Jimmy Palmer? We really don't know much about him. This is a collection of little stories about Palmer or from his point of view. Includes several pairings.
1. Part of the Team

Jimmy loved the spring. He sighed as he got out of his car at the navy yard. Everything was blooming, well what there was to bloom, there wasn't a whole lot of foliage around NCIS but still, it was a pretty sight. Jimmy Grimaced thinking of the particularly nasty meat puzzle he would have to sort out with Dr. Mallard today. Meat puzzles were his least favorite kind of autopsy to do. They were never easy! Jimmy slapped himself on the back of the head as agent Gibbs liked to do. Of course they were never easy. The killer had intended that. This kind of thinking was exactly what got him the weird looks from the rest of the team, if he could even be considered part of the team. Jimmy was a replacement for their wounded colleague, a reminder how Ari had ripped their team apart. Jimmy sighed. Would he ever fit in? He really had no option but to continue to try.

"Jimmy!" A voice called from behind him. Jimmy turned. "Hey Jimmy! Wait up!" Kate called from behind him as she slipped a pair of heels onto her feet. A grin pasted itself of on Jimmy's face. To see agent Todd in such a state of disarray was a rare sight indeed. Kate was just so, organized, so collected, so beautiful… Jimmy gulped and halted.

"Hey Kate! What's up?" He asked as she caught up to him.

"Not much, you?" Kate returned as they began to walk again.

"Same. Pretty nasty meat puzzle in autopsy." She cringed at the thought at what had happened last time Ducky and Jimmy had had a meat puzzle. "Yeah just what I thought." Jimmy chuckled. Kate cracked a smile.

_Now he isn't bad at all, even pretty good company._ She thought to herself just as they reached the entrance to NCIS.

"See you later Jimmy." Kate threw him a smile.

"Later Kate." He replied as they parted ways.

_Maybe I am part of the team._


	2. I Want to Know

**Here is a little one shot view into Jimmy's head. Sorry it kinda contradicts "Part of the Team" but I hope you enjoy.**

I Want to Know

by pimmyjalmergrl

I don't know how I got started working at NCIS. I never was really interested in autopsying dead people or anything like that; it just seemed like a good job while I was in college. The people there are great too. I'm not sure if they see me how I see them, as a family, but they are more than just colleagues to me. Ziva is dangerous but intriguing and loveable in her own way. Tony is wayward and smart even if it doesn't always show, he's a good leader. Dr. Mallard is knowledgeable and experienced, a roll model if there ever was one. Tim has an unending knowledge of computers and an uncanny ability to put up with Tony's joshing, as well as just being a nice guy. Abby is smart, funny and individual. And Gibbs, with the long history and the ability to command respect and admiration. What do I have but an association with all these wonderful people? I'm a lowly assistant, not even warranting the nickname probie, not even getting the occasional headslap for all the stupid things I say and do. I want to know these people better. To talk and be talked to.

The relationships between Gibbs and Tony, Tony and McGee etc. Are love/hate relationships but relationships none the less. I want to know these people.

**Was that even legible?**

**There is more to come!**

**Reviews are welcomed.  
**


	3. Who is This Man?

**Here's a little something about Jimmy and Gibbs. I am fascinated with Gibbs so I just had to write this. Let me know what you think.**

Who is This Man?

by pimmyjalmergrl

Paperwork, the worst part of this job. The danger isn't bad, exciting even, but paperwork keeps me here late at night when danger says "go home."

The elevator dings. I don't turn to see who walks out, it probably has nothing to do with me anyways. I just want to finish this damned report and get home to my boat.

"Special agent Gibbs?" I look up, it's Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant.

"Yes Palmer?"

"I have Dr. Mallards report." Jimmy's an awkward guy. It strikes me I don't know much about him. He's in med-school I know, but where does he go? When does he graduate? Where did he grow up? Are his parents divorced? Dead? Did they die during the time I've known him? Hell, what's his favorite color?"

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks Jimmy." I said as if woken from a trance, accepting the folder he offered me. What if something were to happen to Jimmy? He is one of mine right? And I protect mine. Too many times I've let my family slip through my fingers. The image of Kate's bullet pierced skull was all too fresh in my mind. Would I protect Jimmy? This man I barely knew?

Jimmy smiled, turned and headed for the elevator. I almost called out for him to stop and come talk to me, but I hesitated until it was to late. Who is this man? I asked myself. Who is this man?

**What do you think?**

**Still more to come.**

**Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	4. Go Right Ahead

**Here's another one-shot, this one is about Abby and Palmer. Please enjoy.**

Go Right Ahead

by pimmyjalmergrl

"Jimmy, Ducky! Jimmy, Ducky!" Dr. Mallard and I look up from the scorched remains of a Gunnery Sergeant to see Abby bounce in the door. Literally, bounce, she now was wobbling a few meters away on a pogo stick. I anticipated a not-so-graceful dismount and rushed forward just in time to catch her as she toppled off the pogo stick. I had been graced with one of my, few smooth moves at this very crucial moment. One of my arms is looped beneath Abby's knees, the other bracing her back. She wore her hair down today. Could she feel the shiver that racked my body? Her eyes bore into mine voraciously as if she wanted to peer into my sole. And she could go right ahead.

**More to come, I have to give you the title of the next one 'cause I'm just so excited about it.**

**Drum roll please: DiNozzo's Mistake**

**Do with that what you will**

**Reviews are appreciated  
**


	5. Thoughts and Spilled Coffee

**Hi all! Sorry I haven't written in so long, but good news, I'm back on the wagon! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... as usual.**

Jimmy walked out of the automatic doors to stand in front of the elevator. Before he could push the button the elevator dinged cheerfully. It seemed this was Jimmy's lucky day. He stepped inside and pressed the button for Abby's lab. Absently he fidgeted with the evidence bag in his hands. He found assisting with autopsies much more interesting than messengering evidence between Abby and Doctor Mallard, although he did thoroughly enjoy seeing Abby each day. She just cheered him up with her ADD reminiscent way of informing him of thing that were interesting yet completely trivial. Much like Doctor Mallard. Maybe NCIS should install a dumbwaiter for evidence Jimmy pondered, not even taking to account the chain of evidence. He really was intelligent; he just missed some of the obvious things. It was a flaw many people could simply not find attractive or just couldn't see through. It made befriending new people very difficult coupled with the fact he could be very socially awkward at times. Jimmy felt like a young child at parties, alone, confused and hauntingly unwanted. He shook his head like a dog shaking off water, trying to keep his mind of thoughts like those. Just then the elevator dinged again signaling that his ride was over. Blindly he stepped out of the elevator and slammed into a hard rock wall of muscle. Hot liquid spilled all over himself and the wall.

"Ha-ha-hot!" He cried out. Desperately he looked up to find Special Agent Gibbs looking condescendingly down at him. "I am so sorry Agent Gibbs, I-I-I" Jimmy caught sight of the quickly spreading coffee stain on the older man's shirt. It sometimes surprised him how much of a snappy dresser Agent Gibbs truly was. Stupidly Jimmy tried to franticly wipe the coffee _off _Agent Gibbs' shirt with the evidence bag in his hands.

"Palmer! Palmer" Gibbs finally caught the assistants attention "Really?" he questions in a tone that mixed skepticism and sarcasm. Jimmy winced in embarrassment and became almost positive in a moment of unwelcome lucidity that he was blushing.

**As usual reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
